Lady Kluck
Lady Kluck (aka Klucky) is the obese and muscular lady-in-waiting of Maid Marian in Disney's Robin Hood. She is depicted as a hen to match her name. Despite being seen crocheting, she is sort of like a tomboy, as despite having sent her boss away for her own safety as a certain position is "no place for a lady" she fights off the guards with her own strength, and later, she knocks down Prince John's rhino guards in the style of American football. She was voiced by the late Carole Shelley, who previously voiced Amelia Gabble in The Aristocats. Biography Lady Kluck is Maid Marian's lady-in-waiting. She is first seen playing badminton with Maid Marian as a rabbit named Skippy tries to retrieve his arrow which accidentally fell into Prince John's courtyard. Then, she and Maid Marian greeted Skippy and his sisters, Sis and Tagalong, and their friend, Toby the turtle. When they tell Lady Kluck and Maid Marian about Robin Hood, Lady Kluck plays as Prince John as she fights against Skippy, who plays as Robin Hood. As she fakes her "death", she points out for Skippy to take Maid Marian to a small place surrounded by trees which they call "Sherwood Forest". Later, she appears with Maid Marian at their room, telling the latter that love takes time and suggests her to be patient. Lady Kluck then appears with Maid Marian when they attend Prince John's archery tournament. All of the citizens of Nottingham, including Maid Marian and Lady Kluck, cheer for a stork, who is actually Robin Hood in disguise, when he competes against the Sheriff of Nottingham and eventually wins. After Prince John exposes Robin Hood and orders him to be beheaded, Lady Kluck comforted Maid Marian, who was crying because of the supposed death of her lover. However, unknown to the citizens, Prince John, Maid Marian, Robin Hood and Lady Kluck, Little John, Robin Hood's sidekick, prevented the execution and saved Robin Hood's life. Soon after, a mayhem starts as citizens run everywhere, thanks to the Sheriff of Nottingham. Prince John orders his guards to catch Robin Hood, Main Marian, Lady Kluck and Little John, but they escape into Sherwood Forest. Later, when Robin Hood and Main Marian stroll through the forest during the song "Love", Lady Kluck, along with the other citizens and Robin Hood's friends, appear to cheer Robin Hood. Soon after, Little John sings the song "The Phony King of England", which mocks Prince John as everybody laugh at him. During this song, Lady Kluck dances with Little John. Lady Kluck and Main Marian do not appear after the song ends until the ending, where they last appear the ending, where Robin Hood marries Maid Marian after King Richard returned and Prince John was put in jail along with Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham for their crimes against poor people. Lady Kluck is last seen tearfully watching Maid Marian getting married to Robin Hood. After this, they all lived happily ever after. Gallery Ladykluck.gif|Lady Kluck's Artwork 847ec63f015a91896a5e6718efceb558.jpg|Lady Kluck Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-3774.jpg|Lady Kluck with Maid Marian 536px-Maid-Marian-robin-hood-disneyversion-978418 600 450.jpg|Lady Kluck and Maid Marian Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-3778.jpg|Lady Kluck, with Maid Marian hugging her lady_kluck_maid_marian_comfort.png|Lady Kluck comforts Maid Marian as Prince John is about to kill Robin Hood lady_kluck.png|Lady Kluck, as she is tearfully watching Maid Marian getting married to Robin Hood Trivia *Lady Kluck and Maid Marian were voiced by Carole Shelley and Monica Evans, respectively. Interestingly, Carole Shelley and Monica Evans previously voiced Amelia and Abigail Gabble, respectively, in The Aristocats. **Carole Shelley, Lady Kluck and Amelia Gabble's voice actress, passed away on August 31, 2018. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Medieval Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Amazons Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Optimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Damsels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Ferals Category:Sensational Six Heroes